Darkness Visible
by Gothic Flavour
Summary: My take on Season 3, revised and reposted. Detailed summary inside.
1. Home

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them, except for those that are mine of course:)

**Note:** Hey there, let's see this is not the first fan fic I ever wrote but the first for this show. I wanted to write a general story set in Season 3 so it won't be based around a particular ship but rather include many relationships plus new characters and some returning ones. (plenty of Alec though)Hopefully this will give the whole Familiar storyline a more intriguing ending than the one offered in the novels but that's for you to judge. Reviews and suggestions are of course welcome.

P.S. Some info has also been borrowed from D. A. Stern's "Eyes Only Dossier"

* * *

1. **" Home"**

Seattle, Washington, 2021

8:30 P.M.

It was a cold rainy evening, not unusual for Seattle this time of year. Yet while the rest of the city appeared empty and lifeless one place stood out like a fog-light in the semi-darkness. Surrounded by the flickering colors of police sirens and rows of armed vehicles, Terminal City rose like a great shadow against the clouded sky. Its main entrance was blocked off by soldiers, their faces tired and restless as they eyed the darkness beyond the fence with fearful curiosity. Meanwhile outside the barricades a crowd of onlookers has gathered: journalists, television crews and locals, all waiting to see the big finale. After weeks of tension the stalemate was about to be broken.

"It has been three weeks since the start of the siege that has turned this once desolate area into a potential war zone. During this time we have been witness to several confrontations that have resulted in casualties on both sides yet so far the military has not launched any large scale attack. However it looks like tonight this situation might change…" A Channel 3 reporter with a spot in the front paused, listening intently to her earpiece. "This just in, I'm told the Congressional Task Force headed by Senator McKinley in collaboration with the city council and General Nelson are going to issue an ultimatum…" The man next to her was already rushing on.

"It's official, the military is preparing a full-on attack on the compound if the transgenics do not surrender by midnight, that's one and a half hours from now…" Behind the barricades the soldiers started to push the crowd apart making a pathway.

"That's the general." One of the cameramen pointed as the others moved past him.

"General, is it true that you're planning to use large scale explosives?" The first woman shouted. Nelson, a stout man of about fifty nodded stiffly at the approaching group.

"Quite right, it would be wise to avoid any more direct confrontations with these so called super-soldiers."

"What about the CDC's warning that the area could still be a bio-hazard?"

"There has been no proof of continued contamination; however the surrounding areas will be evacuated as soon as possible."

"Have there been no attempts at negotiation? Do these people not deserve a fair trial?" Another voice called out. The general turned to the speaker, a tall lanky youth with a "New World Weekly" badge on the jacket, and nailed him with an icy look.

"The council has deemed that at this point negotiations would be unnecessary, we have already wasted too much time. The transgenic threat must be contained, one way or another."

"What will happen to them in case of surrender?" The same guy persisted.

"I'm afraid I'm not authorized to speak about that" Nelson replied dismissively, moving away from the pesky reporter. He ordered his soldiers to begin clearing the area immediately and then walked out of the media crowd, past the rows of people waving anti-transgenic slogans and towards his own private vehicle. Once inside he flipped on the small TV screen and watched as Senator McKinley made his official statement at the press conference in Washington, then his phone rang. "Yes, yes I'm watching it. Tell them everything is ready. Fe'nos tol."

* * *

Standing silently on the roof of Terminal City, the wind playing with her dark hair, X5 452 better known as Max watched the flag they put up with so much hope tattering against the twilight sky.Three weeks have passed since the siege began; three weeks of watching her people suffer, knowing it was entirely her fault, locked up in a desolate city that has become a prison rather than a refuge. This was nothing like she planned; there have been no negotiations with the authorities or the media, no outside contact at all actually after the first few days. The soldiers shot at anyone who came within sight of the fence. They were cut off from any radio transmissions; the city has shut the water supply and ignored her repeated appeals for an official hearing. The people she promised to protect were slowly dying out and it almost made her glad for the news of the attack, at least their nightmare would soon be over.

1 hour before midnight

Logan Cale paced back and forth across the dimly lit room, his mind in turmoil, still unable to believe this was happening. It's been sixteen days since Max had made him, OC and Sketchy leave Terminal City, knowing the health risks involved in staying longer; she had gotten Clemente's help in allowing them free passage. Unfortunately this favor had cost the man his position, and he was not allowed anywhere near the compound again. After that all communications seized, the National Guard kept a constant watch on the perimeter, there was no way to know what was going on inside, no way to reach her.

He returned to Joshua's house, working day and night, using all his contacts, anything that might give him some information, some hope of helping her through this but it proved useless. Even his Eyes Only hacks, which he risked despite the danger of being traced again, did little to sway the public's mood or change the council's decision. Fear was a powerful opponent, fueled by the enigmatic speeches of people like McKenley it spread as quickly as it did in the days after the Pulse. Back then people needed someone to blame for their misery; and they went after anyone who was different, now they were given their scapegoat and there was little that could make them listen to reason.

In the old house withstained black windows Logan closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

All about Terminal City the transgenics were waiting, the same thing they have done for days on end. They waited and tried to hold on to every moment knowing how little there might be left. After three weeks of incarceration, with no more food or medicine and very little drinking water left, Manticore's genetically superior creations looked like ghosts already.

Glancing around the TC control room, Alec wondered if that's how he looked like as well. He certainly felt like shit, hungry, dehydrated and, he had to admit, tired. He thought of changes, of a year in which his whole life was turned upside down, of the people who became his first real friends and it just seemed so wrong that all of that was to be for nothing.

"I can't believe we're gonna have to die in this shit-hole." Mole grumbled, voicing the same thoughts as he took a seat by him and lit a cigar. "Only one left." He showed the nearly empty case. "Think I should save it for last?"

"Yeah, just in case we do live through this." The other responded quietly, knowing well that those words could not compete with the vivid images on the monitors above them : the crowds cheering and yelling outside and the soldiers that now needed only a signal to start the attack.

"You don't believe that and neither does anyone else." The X5 didn't reply. A cynic by nature he had little hope for their current situation yet decided not to share his thoughts for the sake of those who still had some. The lizard-man of course blamed Max for everything and so did many others but while Alec was by no means happy with how things turned out he couldn't bring himself to do the same. No matter how much they fought and argued Max was still a friend. She had asked them to take a risk that night and they did, that's all there was to it. Alec smiled, if he had to die tonight, at least he might wind up in a classier place than this. Maybe it would even have hot water.

"Renfro was right. I **am** poison, to everyone around me." Max repeated, her voice thick. They were inside Joshua's one room apartment, one he's only moved into a week ago and the only place she could now be in. It was too hard to face the others, knowing they had trusted her with their lives and that she has failed. Joshua at least would not judge her. The dog-man was now beside her, trying to comfort his friend the best way he knew how.

"Max did all she could. Joshua stay with Max no matter what happens." He said gently. The X5 looked up at him and saw both trust and devotion. That only made her guilt worst.

"I was an idiot Josh. I told them to stay, I made them think we had a chance and they believed me. I should have known better." Like a broken record the faces of those they berried since the siege began flashed over and over again through her mind.

"Little fella did the right thing. We can't run anymore." Max shook her head angrily.

"I won't even get to say goodbye to Logan or OC." She whispered, thinking of the two people she loved most. Never has she missed them more than now. Joshua looked down at her trembling shoulders and said the only thing he could think of.

"Not all over. Still some time left."

"Well this is it people, if anyone still has something to say or do now's the time." Alec said to no one in particular. The last half hour before their fate was decided was quickly becoming unbearably boring to the young transgenic.

"We can always give them something to remember us by." Mole offered. "No use letting the ammo we stored go 'boom' when we do." Most of the gathered transgenics barely looked up. Some regretted they didn't run when they had the chance, some still thought about it now and others simply waited, lost in memories. As soldiers they could not be afraid of death.

"I thought her highness hasn't given them an answer yet." The tall, dark-skinned 462, or Leo as he called himself, asked from the front of the room. He was the leader of the Oak Street X's before Max came along and thought it his place to question her every move.

"She won't surrender in a million years." Mole snorted at the idea. "Not that I'd want that, being holed up in a cage or become a lab-rat for the ordinaries." He made a face then turned to Alec. "How about it pretty-boy? Feel like a little action to brighten up our last moments?"

"I'll pass." The other replied, perfectly aware that they were in no shape to put up a fight. "Better to go down quickly than risk getting shot and bleeding to death." Getting up he moved towards the lower exit. "I'm just gonna go for air, call me if anything happens." He knew it sounded silly. In reality he wanted to find her, try to be the friend she rarely allowed him to be. Mole followed him with a knowing but slightly disgusted look. The X's, he thought, were too emotionally human for their own good.

"Sir!" Dix called loudly from the upper platform before Alec reached the door. "The transmitter sir, looks like something is trying to come through." He pointed to the big, old-fashioned monitor they acquired at one of the city's abandoned labs and now everyone could see the faint outline of a face through the static. Alec was up the stairs in a split of a second.

"Adjust it, do whatever, just make it work." He urged impatiently as the pale transhuman fiddled with the controls. It was too early for the military to call and they would have just done it directly. Something else was trying to make contact with them, their last chance perhaps.

"We have a connection." Dix announced quietly and a man's face appeared on the screen. He looked like a typical government official, with a neat black suit and tie and an air of self-importance.

"Find Max." Alec ordered before giving the caller his attention. The man was studying him curiously, noting that even three weeks of near starvation couldn't diminish perfectly engineered good looks.

"494 I presume."

"That's right." The X5 responded promptly, deciding to ignore the use of his designation or that the man seemed to know him for the time being. "Who the hell are you?"

"I could be a friend." He paused. "For now you can call me Bartley." Alec relaxed his stance, making it seen that he was ready to listen though by no means trust the stranger. It was obvious he was a federal man and if the feds went to the trouble of making contact now it could mean there was a deal to be made.

"Ok Bartley, as you probably know we don't have much time left so what can I do for you?" The other smiled pleasantly. They instructed him on this particular soldier and he knew how the game was best to be played.

"The question is 494, what can I do for you?"

"Meaning ?"

"If I'm not mistaken..." He glanced at his wristwatch, "there are precisely 20 minutes left before you have to make a choice between death and a life of imprisonment. I'd like to offer you a chance to avoid both." Alec had to smile at the way he presented the set up. Of course this was the perfect opportunity for the government to get back what was theirs.

"Right, and can I ask by whose authority this oh-so-convenient rescue offer is made?". Bartley smirked.

"I see you're all business 494, most commendable." He responded before finally turning serious. "I'd like to speak to your leader if she is around." Alec tensed.

"Max is..."He was cut off.

"Right here." The brunette in question supplied, as she made her way to the side of her second-in-command. "I'm listening."

"It's nice to finally meet you 452..." Bartley began, thinking that the picture they've shown him from this woman's CDC medical record did not do her justice.

"Max, my name is Max and this is Alec." She retorted coldly. When Dix had told her about the man she sensed trouble, now seeing him she was sure of it and liked him even less. Yet if what she overheard so far was true he might be the only one who could save them.

"As you wish, **Max**. Now that everyone's here I'll cut to the point. As I already told your soldier-boy I want to make an offer, a direct offer mind, sanctioned by some very powerful people in the White House."

"If it has anything to do with making us your killer puppets again then you can forget it." She said with the same icy tone but her dark eyes were blazing.

"Ah, so much anger on such a pretty face." Bartley grinned wickedly. "Let me assure you that that is not the case. What this country doesn't need is an army of unwilling and resentful super-soldiers that would bolt the first chance they got."

"What do you want then?"

"Let's call it occasional assistance. You supply us with the combatants we need for singular missions, no life insurance, no questions asked. In return you'll be paid a set price in case of success. We let you live the way you like in that toxic city of yours, pay you for doing the stuff you were created to do and everyone's happy. What do you say?"

"I'd say that's a bit too much trouble to go to just to get some genetically enhanced muscle." Alec commented, voicing his opinion of both the man and his offers in the resentful tone of his voice.

"Ah but you see we are merely protecting our investments Alec." Bartley replied calmly, ignoring his hostility. "It would be crazy to let those military bozos blow up a million's worth of tax dollars, not to mention years of hard work. Since things didn't go as we planned and the world found out about your existence we might as well make the best of it. Your kind is still a valuable and very expensive resource boy, and not just to us." Max flared at his words but her second's warning look held her back from making a sharp reply.

"Since you've got everything so well planned out you have to realize that we have no reason to trust your promises." She said instead.

"True, you also don't have a choice." Bartley replied with some amusement. "Fortunately though, I want to play this fair. If you agree now I'll make some calls and..." he gave his watch a quick glance again, "in fifteen minutes you'll be able to walk out there and find yourselves free to leave, at your own risk of course. If not, well you know how it goes."

"You'll call off the siege, just like that?"

"The order specifically states that all current Terminal City residents are the property of the United States government and are thus under its protection. It also puts me personally in charge of handling any problems involving the authorities or the civilian population."

"In other words, you're the new boss."

"Only on paper. We have to show the public that we're in control Max, it's the only peaceful way to resolve this situation, surely you can see that." Bartley continued to smile pleasantly while the X5 considered her options. She looked over her shoulder to try and find the answer in the crowd waiting below but their faces were unreadable. The only audible sound was that of military planes circling far above, ready to dump their explosive cargo on the city. After a moment Mole moved forward and looked up at the her impassively.

"You started this," He said roughly. "So I say, you get to end it." Others around him were nodding their agreement. She turned to her second-in-command.

"The guy's a puffed-up jerk Max," Alec said so quietly only a transgenic would hear "but right now, he's the only chance we've got. We have to stall for time." He heard her sigh. As the seconds ticked away Max knew there was no other way out of this, she could see the faces of her siblings, Zack, Brin, Tinga, Ben, all the people who have suffered or died because of her, the people she couldn't save.

Taking a deep breath Max turned back towards the man on the screen. "We accept." She said quietly. Below her they all heard but remained silent.

"Excellent." The self-assured smile got bigger. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Max, I'll send someone to sign your contract in the morning. This will be a profitable partnership for both sides I believe,** if** of course you stick to the rules." He gave her a last look over. "Pleasant dreams."

They all stood still as the time passed and when midnight was gone and nothing happened the control room slowly emptied, the residents drifting off to a troubled sleep. Max returned to her favorite place up on the roof. Terminal City lay quiet below, maybe for the first time since they came there. Max looked down at the now empty entrance and then to their flag wavering lightly in the wind. A hopeful smile graced her delicate features. Whatever else might happen this was the place she could finally call home.

Inside his dimly lit office Colonel James Bartley also watched the city skylight yet his thoughts were much more pleasant. The first part of his mission was a complete success. As the digital clock on the table turned to six the phone in front of him beeped insistently. After a brief hesitation he pushed the right button. "Phase one is complete." He stated firmly to the person on the other end. "I've called off the hounds."

"Good, you know what to do now Bartley. Don't disappoint me." The voice of the speaker cut like a knife and like always it made the colonel shiver.

"Yes, sir." He replied quickly.

* * *

Ok, it's a bit action deprived but it's an introduction. I'll try and make up for that later. Anyway tell me what you think. Please. 


	2. The Good Old Days

Thanks for the reviews;) They are much appreciated. Hope you like long chapters though, cause Itend to write them, kinda like whole 50 min episodes.

To answer your question, Zack will make an appearance; look out for him in a chapter "Adam's Garden"

As for MA, its gonna take some time, after all there's still lots of bits to tie up in the ML relationship. So right now they're just friends, better or worst depending on the day.

* * *

2. **"The Good Old Days"**

Standing alone under the shadow of the Fremont Bridge, the man know as Ames White watched dismally as the one he's been waiting for got out of the car and walked towards him.

"Fe'nos tol" He pronounced the customary greeting and the woman he addressed nodded slightly in reply. "You wanted to see me."

"I take it you've heard the news." She asked crisply.

"Yeah, a real shame too." White commented. "All of us were so keen to watch the fireworks fly over freak city only to get the show cancelled at the last moment. McKinley must be devastated."

"You have no idea. The Conclave has ordered all possible resources diverted to solving the transgenic problem."

"Won't be easy now that the Committee has taken charge again. Word in the agency is that the new director is quite determined, he won't be as manageable as the last one."

"That is why it was decided not to interfere, let them do what they want with the others, the only thing that matters is 452."

"She will be taken care of."

"So you've said before Ames." The woman who held the post of high priestess looked up at him coldly. "This time we must be sure."

"Tell them not to worry; I've got it under control." The woman shook her head apologetically.

"I'm afraid the elders don't share your optimism. You're being called back." His face paled.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Ames but we can't afford any more mistakes. Right now that girl's death is our top priority."

"Exactly why I can't leave." White exploded. "452 was my father's creation, the living reminder of his betrayal. I won't rest until she's dead and berried."

"Then you'll have to take your case in front of the Conclave," she replied forcefully "I'm sure they will understand. For now I suggest you take some time off."He ignored her.

"Who have they sent in my place?" He asked icily.

"Marius himself has volunteered; he will be arriving here shortly. I must see that all the arrangements are made. Fe'nos tol brother White. He made no answer and after a brief hesitation the woman walked away.

White watched her retreating figure and tried to keep his anger in check. It wasn't easy after such a blow to his pride but the familiar had a will to him that few could match, a quality that had gained him both respect and many enemies among his kind. He'd have his revenge no matter what it took. 452 would suffer for all the embarrassment she caused him and for taking away the one person in the world he still loved.

* * *

"Huh."

"Does that mean you found something new?" Max asked hesitantly, trying to get another look at the dark signs that now covered her stomach. Across the computer screen Logan looked up from the papers he'd been studying and sighed.

"Nope. The words just keep repeating, disaster, death, the key that's supposed to save everyone."

"Great now I'm a key."

"This is how it ends: the day draws near, a fire in the sky, a white rain; you will find it where life flows." Max made a face.

"Where life flows…? That's real helpful."

"It should become clear as soon as I get this last translation." He replied, shuffling the papers away.

"Meanwhile, what am I supposed to do?" Logan smiled.

"How about taking it easy for a while." The X5 shook her head.

"In here? Not likely."

"Then take the evening off, I'll make dinner. It'll be like the good old days." Her eyes lit up for a moment at that, but she couldn't ignore reality so quickly.

"I'd love to, really, but what if something happens when I'm not here?"He sighed.

"C'mon Max, one evening, just a couple of hours with just the two of us. Ask someone to stand in for you." She thought about it and came up with only one option.

"Guess I could ask Alec."

"I'll see you at eight then." They said their goodbyes and Max leaned back on her chair, staring wistfully up at the grated ceiling. Suddenly the usual hum of voices on the lower level of central command erupted in a loud cheer. Alarmed, the X5 got up and peered over the railing but all she could see was a tight circle of transgenics yelling excitedly, while two figures rolled and tumbled in the center. One of them looked predictably like Alec.

"What the hell's going on?" Max demanded as she came down and found Mole leaning against the side of the wall.

"Just a little sparring match, princess." He replied without concern. "Care to make a wager?" Max glared but didn't answer, instead focusing her attention on the fight. Just as she thought, the first figure was Alec; he had his shirt off and was circling his opponent, hazel eyes burning with a challenge. The other man was Leo, the larger, dark-skinned X5 that was always on her case.

"Go get'em pretty-boy." The lizard man called out as the two drew together again. Leo, being stronger, won the struggle but his punch went wide and Alec blocked it, jumping back with feline grace. They were moving fast, every step and well placed hit backed up by years of intense training. Max found herself mesmerized by the intricate dance. Finally, the larger X5 managed to catch his opponent off guard and a powerful kick to the chest sent him flying to the ground.

"Looks like you've been slacking off bro." Leo exclaimed with a self-satisfied grin, standing over the fallen X5. Alec was breathing hard but the glint in his eyes told that he was far from tired. Springing up suddenly he lashed out, hitting his opponent firmly across the knees and bringing him down before the other could retaliate. The younger part of the audience, the 6's and 8's, began to clap admiringly.

"You were saying?" Alec asked, crossing his arms and cocking his head to one side. To the surprise of many who knew Leo's uncertain temper the dark-skinned X5 grinned.

"Not bad. How about another go?" Alec reached out his arm to help him stand.

"Maybe later." He replied, grabbing his shirt and a towel off the rail and turning to the crowd. "Ok folks, show's over, there's some work to be done." He announced and as they began to disperse he finally spotted Max coming towards him.

"Hey Max. How is the rune thing going? Did they pop up in any more interesting places?" The brunette flashed him a look and ignored the comment.

"Let me guess you two were bored and had nothing better to do than to pound at each-other in public?" She inquired vehemently as Leo came up to join them. Even among transgenics 462 was an eye catcher, with his immense height and pro wrestler's physique, his bold confidence and those piercingblue eyes against chocolate colored skin. He had a reputation for being popular with women but Max could see nothing of it. To her he was just a big arrogant pain in the ass and as she knew how much he hated losing his leadership position to her, a female and an '09 ner', it made being civil to him all the harder.

"So what, are you here to bust us for disrupting your little private time?" He asked with disdain, adjusting the hem on his slick leather jacket. Max felt like ripping it off and shoving it up his arrogant mouth.

"C'mon Maxie, we had to blow off some steam, that's all." Alec intruded, steering her off the path of aggression. "Besides, if we're gonna have to go on missions again, some extra training wouldn't be a bad idea." She didn't like being reminded of that but had to admit he was right. Alec saw her mellow. "Maybe you wanna give it a shot sometime. I bet I could teach you a thing or two." This time she grinned at his familiar antics.

"In your dreams pretty-boy, or have you forgotten the last time I kicked your sorry ass?" Leo raised his eyebrows in disbelief. To him Max was a bitch and a control freak while Alec, though by no means equal to himself, was at least a true soldier and worthy of respect.

"I wouldn't exactly call a kick in the groin a decisive victory."

"Whatever, you're the one who fell for the old topless-bell-girl trick." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna leave for a couple of hours, go see Logan. Can you look after the place?"

"No problem." He replied flippantly but knowing his mischief-loving ways all too well Max nailed him with a sharp look.

"You sure? Cause I don't want any trouble."

"Relax will you. Go have some fun, or at least as much fun as you and Logan are capable of having." That earned him a punch in the arm.

"If there are any problems, call me right away."

"Whatever you say mom." Instead of hitting him again she just rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

In a few moments Max was speeding away from Terminal City, her thoughts already on the evening ahead as she made her way towards OC's new residence before going over to Logan's. The house was a step-down from their old place but at least here her best friend was safe from White and his goons who by now would have surely found out where she lived. Max climbed the stairs and rang the bell, eager to see her Nubian princess again after all this time. Original Cindy's smile when she opened the door was all that was needed to make her troubles go away for the moment.

* * *

"So when does the party start?" Alec looked up from the supply list in his hand to find Mole perched against the table, the ever-present cigar sticking from the side of his mouth.

"I didn't know there was one." He replied innocently.

"Right, Miss Ironfist's gone, she left you in charge and you telling me nothing's happening."

"Well not nothing but let's make it a bit more subtle, something Max is less likely to find out about." The lizard man grinned.

"First drink's on you at Bo's." at that moment they saw Leo strolling towards them with a dark look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt the festiveties but Dix just got a call; looks like that fed man's finally got a job for us."

"Not only is that human lording over us but he's got terrible timing." The lizard man grumbled. Alec couldn't agree more. He felt conflicted, should he let Max know like he promised or handle it on his own. Then he remembered how happy she looked to get away, to finally get the chance to spend some time with the people she loved. After everything that happened Max deserved these few hours of peace.

"Alright let's go see what he wants." He said finally. Mole looked up, surprised, but made no comment as the two climbed the stairs to the platform. Dix nodded at them and motioned towards the monitor where Bartley was already waiting.

"So what's the mission?" Alec demanded curtly.

* * *

"How's everything then, all I had to go on was the news and that half-witted article Sketchy wrote." Max made a face remmebering that particular well intended but completly exagerated peice of writing. 

"Remind me to kick his ass for that by the way." She commented, looking up at her best friend and feeling as if the event's of the past month happened to someone else.

"Sugar you had me worried sick, not hearing from you like that." Original Cindy chided.

"I know I'm sorry, I would have come much sooner but there was just so much stuff to deal with."

"Apology accepted. So what's this about working for the government?" Max xhrugged.

"Short-hand version? They are paying us to do their dirty work for them while telling the public that we're back in the obedient little soldiers club."

"Well at least you're getting money out of it."

"Only if we survive whatever crazy missions they send us on." She didn't even want to think about that.

"The others, they taking it ok?"

"Better than I thought. With all the effort being put into it, Terminal City might actually become a descent looking place soon. Joshua has already started dolling up the headquarters and as soon as we get the water-pipe going I'll finally be able to take a hot bath."

"So it's not all bad?" OC enquired with a slow smile.

"Guess not."

"Good so what do ya say you forget about worrying for a while and let Original Cindy fix you up nice and fine before you go see your man?" the X5 broke out into a grin.

"Best proposition I heard in weeks."

* * *

Alec walked to the gate telling himself that this was for the best of everyone. After all if Max was here all she would do is worry and probably wind up doing something impulsive that would get them all into trouble. Sure she was a good leader and a good fighter, but Alec knew from experience that to make a good CO you needed something more. Besides this was a sabotage mission, simple, straightforward, at least from Bartley's brief instructions. 

"Everything ready?" He asked Leo as he joined him by the outer fence.

"Yeah, now all we need is a ride." He motioned towards the two X5's standing silently behind him. "This is Riley and Dice, both from my unit." Both nodded simultaneously and Alec returned the gesture. Obviously these two were some of Manticore's more 'successful' students. He turned at the sound of a vehicle approaching. A sleek black van, the kind one use to see in spy shows, pulled up right next to them and the doors slid apart noiselessly. Greeting them were two grim looking operatives, both human, who motioned them inside without a word. Leo came in first and let out a low whistle.

"So this is what the public's taxes go into now a day's." The inside of the car was similar to what he used to see in Manticore but way more advanced, the computer screens flashing to life as they entered.

"They send us risking our necks, might as well do it in style." Alec responded, unfazed.

"I'm glad you find the transportation to your liking."Said a voice at their left, the speaker appearing from behind a panel that previously hid him from view. He was a young man, maybe 18 years old, tall and lanky with wavy brown hair and clever blue eyes that presently regarded them with interest.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, not too happy with the development. The boy made a stance.

"X6-821 at you service." He pronounced with all the appearance of a good soldier. Then his face was transformed by a cheeky grin. "Now, shall we get this over with?"

* * *

Max took a second to fix her hair and put on her leather gloves before knocking quietly on the door. She knew it wasn't quite a date, that they still had to be careful but right now none of that mattered as much as being with him again. The last time, when he left TC she thought she was saying goodbye for good, now it felt like coming home. She smiled as Logan opened the door. 

"Hey Max." He seemed nervous.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I stopped by to see OC and we lost track of time."

"It's ok but I'm afraid the dinner's not gonna happen."

"What did you manage to burn it all?" She asked jokingly but then saw the guilty look on his face.

"No but something has come up." He stepped aside and as Max walked in the house she spotted a familiar figure seated with her back to them in one of the chairs..

"Asha?" The X5 called out, both surprised and annoyed.

"Hey Max." The blonde turned to face her, looking just as guilty, her eyes red from crying. Max looked at Logan. "What the hell is going on?"

"Remember that case I told you about? Margaret Curran?"

"A mayoral candidate that disappeared a bunch of years ago. You said she was dead."

"We have reason to believe she's not, that she's being held somewhere in the city."

"Great so what does this have to do with anything and why does it have to be now?"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. Margaret Curran is my mother." Asha said quietly, feeling even more sorry under the angry look of the X5's dark eyes. Logan sighed.

"We've been looking for her for years and finally tonight we got a tip to where she might be. Max I didn't mean for it to happen this way but I'm gonna need your help." He said gently, knowing that it was a lot to ask. Max took a deep breath, resisting the urge to tell them both to go to hell.

'Yeah, just like the good old days.' She thought crossly.

* * *

"So what do you make of this?" Alec asked, as they watched the dimly lit compound from a distance. The dark-skinned X5 shrugged.

"Looks easy enough, get in, lay the charges, avoid getting shot."

"I meant the kid, this whole setup. I figured they only needed us cause they had no super soldiers of their own."

"Or they just don't have enough to risk losing them." Alec didn't look convinced. At that moment Dice came back, motioning silently towards their target. "The guards are changing shifts, we have two minutes." They blurred then, breaching the fence and crossing the space towards the building in a matter of seconds. Now all they needed was to get inside unnoticed.

"Alarm system disabled, proceed." The X6's voice cracked in their ears. Leo pulled the handle of the side door and watched it open without a hitch.

"Presto."

* * *

They've been walking for an hour now and Max was really at the end of her tolerance level. 

"Can you see anything?" Logan asked from behind her.

"Yeah, a dark, smelly sewer."

"It must be here, I've checked all the coordinates."

"Trust me there's no secret entrance to an underground city here so can I go home now?"

"Max..."

"All I wanted was a nice romantic evening with my boyfriend."

"We'll have that, I promise but these people will die unless we find them." Max sighed, wondering if it was possible to love and hate a man for the same reason.

"Fine, I'll check up ahead."

* * *

The chemical plant was enormous and heavily guarded; fortunately they just had to get to the power generator just below them. Alec made a few motions, leaving Riley to guard the entrance and telling Dice to watch their back. Then him and Leo proceeded downstairs. "Generator room" They nodded at each-other and kicked the door with full force. No alarm. Yet the guards that stood on the other side were taken by surprise and were disposed of quickly and silently. 

"Proceed to your right" Was the next direction. They went slowly, keeping in the shadows , until Leo stopped abruptly and pointed up ahead. They've reached the target but found the area around it quite busy, at least a dozen or so armed man.

"No use keeping it quiet now." Leo commented so that only his companion would hear, then they both blurred forward. The men began to fire frantically but their number was steadily decreasing as the two shadows moved between them with deadly proficiency. In a matter of minutes the space around them fell silent but it didn't stay like that for long. Thanks to the gunfire every guard in the area was alerted to their presence.

"Lay the charges and get out." Came the command of their guide. Alec took out the explosives, tapping them to the surface of the generator in four places. The red numbers began a countdown from three minutes. They moved back the way they had come but the hallways were already ringing with the sound of people.

"We're cut off." The earpiece cracked.

"Go up to your left, there is an air vent there that leads up to the surface."

"Where are the others?"

"326 has already checked in."

"What about Dice?"

"You have two and a half minutes, 462, abort now!"

"C'mon, there's nothing we can do." Alec urged. He pushed the other in front of him as they made for the escape route, the adrenaline boosting their strength and speed in a battle for survival. The explosion ripped just as they climbed out of a ground hole a half mile or so from the building. Leo watched as the night sky glowed with yellow and red flames.

"It's like we never left." He said, thinking of a unit mate he won't ever see again. All Alec could offer was silent sympathy.

* * *

Max strolled into the control room feeling the funny looks everyone was giving her. "I can't look that bad, can I? She thought. Then again, two and a half hours in a dirty sewer would be enough to ruin anyone's appearance. All she wanted now was a shower and a few hour's sleep.

"Where's Alec?" She asked wearily, finding Mole in his usual place by the weapon's store.

" Around."

"Around where?" She repeated, not in the mood for this. The lizard-man wrinkled his nose and gave her a sour look.

"Date didn't turn out huh?" He asked, but the X5 didn't let it slip.

"Where Mole?" Her voice rang out impatiently this time.

"Relax. Pretty boy and candy man are out gunning us some cash. Should be back at any moment." Max stared at him, the words sinking in. At that moment the side door opened and she saw the target of her sudden anger. Leo walked out without saying a word to anyone, leaving Alec to defend against the onslaught. He put away the money case the X6 gave them as payment for a 'successful' mission and turned to face her.

"I told you to call me." Max said through clenched teeth as soon as they were within hearing distance. Alec shrugged, deciding honesty was the only way out of this.

"There' was no time, and it wouldn't have made a difference." Didn't work too well.

"The difference is that you went behind my back." She seethed and it was making him mad too, no way he was going to be apologizing this time.

"For your own sake, you wanted these few hours, remember? I didn't wanna ruin it s'all?" To his surprise instead of an angry comeback her reaction was an ironic smile.

'There're wasn't much to ruin anyway." She replied, anger suddenly replaced by tiredness again. Alec looked at her carefully but decided now wasn't a good time to ask for details.

"I better go see how Leo's doing, a friend of his died tonight." He said instead. Max felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, then shook her head, "I shouldn't have asked them to stay, maybe none of this would have happened."

"You couldn't have known, besides, we're safer here than out there."

"I'm not sure anymore."

* * *

On a dimply lit street in Sector 3, a young woman walked at abrisk pace, occasionally glancing around apprehensively, knowing that they were still out there,following her, waiting for a chance to take her back. There was only one place she could hide from them.

"Hey there pretty." Two sector cops, slightly drunk regarded her with unrestrained interest "It's dangerous out here for a young thing like you," one slurred, "How about Phil and me keep you company?"

She watched them coming towards her and her steel-grey eyes hardened.

* * *

Hope's not too long for ya. Let me know what you think. :) 


	3. Reunion

Thank you again for the reviews, I'm glad you find it worth coming back for.

**Athena80** - Thanks hun, but don't be too hard on Loggie, he's just REALLY into helping people. Also Leo is a bit like a male Max; at least he certainly has a 'bitchy' streak. ;) (I tried to imagine his looks and thought of J. August Richards (Gunn on Angel) but with blue contact lenses, lol, just random)

**elle6778** -You're better than you think, its nice when you get a detailed review, it's how I can know what parts were most liked. Also I'm glad you think the characters are true to the show as that was my intention. Thanks again for reading.

**HoneyX5-452**- Lol, I know and I like your style, but I'm afraid I have to keep my chapters long in order to tell this story as fully as I want. Sorry if it's a pain but just think of them as episodes or separate stories linked into one.

Everyone else, thank you for taking time to review.

* * *

**3. "Reunion"**

The street outside of Jam Pony was bustling with activity despite the gruesome weather. Messengers rushed about in a hurry to get out of the rain, none of them aware of the commotion going on just behind the corner until a police car flew by and then another, their sirens piercing the air.

Sketchy looked down hatefully at the pile of packages in his hands, cursing silently at the people who would pick such an awful day for sending in correspondence. To his relief he caught sight of OC who had just come in from a run. _Just the excuse I need. _He thought with a grin.

"So how is it out in there in water world?" He asked as soon as he found her by the lockers. Original Cindy gave him an irritated look.

"You really want me to answer that?" She demanded tensely, removing her hat, which made her damp curls stick out in different directions. Sketchy couldn't help himself. "Yeah go on, laugh it off. I look like a wet sewer rat."

"A cute sewer rat though." He cut in. "All you need are some fluffy ears."

"And all you need is a brain. Now how about doing some work like the rest of us?" He was about to reply when Normal called everyone to attention, increasing the volume on the TV.

"…authorities are on the lookout for a female transgenic apprehended after an attack on the sector police in Sector 3." The picture changed to one of a young red haired woman. "She had escaped custody this morning and was last seen in sector nine. Authorities are currently closing all checkpoints and putting a perimeter guard around the Terminal City compound as that is where the suspect is expected to be heading."

"This is bad." Cindy let out. "Just when things were beginning to calm down a bit."

"I'm sure Max is on it, they can get her to safety in no time." Sketchy tried to reassure but the other shook her head.

"If they can get to her in time, didn't you hear? They shut down all the checkpoints" He looked at her.

"So what can we do?"

OC didn't get a chance to answer as one girl cried out staring at the entrance. "Nobody moves" The woman from the newscast commanded, looking around frantically, the gun in her hand searching for a target.

"Not this again." Normal whispered before following the example of his employees and raising his hands.

* * *

White strode into the NSA headquarters, ignoring the surprised looks of the operatives. He was gone a week, that's how long it took him to get reinstated. They were reluctant but he persisted until they allowed him another chance, his last chance perhaps. There could be no failure this time.

"You're back just in time sir, we have a new development." Otto said as he saw him. The familiar nodded.

"So I've heard. Have they located the target?"

"She is hiding out in sector nine; the police are searching the area right now."

"Take your men and get down there," White ordered, "find her before they do, use whatever means possible."

"Very good sir." He hesitated. "There's one more thing. Her barcode, she's been ID." White took the snap-shot from him and smiled coldly.

"Good work Otto." There was nothing like knowing your enemy's weakness and family was one he and 452 had in common. 'Time to make it personal'

* * *

The atmosphere in Terminal City was more than hectic as the same newscast made its way around the headquarters. Mole strode into the main section by the conference table and saw Joshua, Luke, Dix and a few others watching the TV screens. Leo stood some distance away, arms crossed, face unreadable.

"Does Max know?" Mole asked him stiffly. The two didn't like each-other much but not to the point of being uncivil. The X5 motioned towards the upper platform.

"Yeah, can't you hear the yelling? They've been at it for the past twenty minutes." No need to clarify, Mole simply shrugged.

"If that girl's smart she'd find a place to lay low till the heat's off. Then we can go get her." He commented, knowing full well that was not the scenario their leader was likely to follow. At that moment a door opened with a bang and Max stormed down the stairs followed by Alec.

"We're going now!" She retorted loudly at him. Alec made another attempt.

"Max the sector is sealed off, every policeman in the area is in there, we can't possibly get in and out unnoticed."

"We've gotta try anyway, I'm not leaving her there for White." Her voice was shaking and she hated that his was so calm.

"That's not what I'm saying, but sending a group in right now is too risky." She stared at him and her dark eyes hardened.

"Then I'll go alone." She said, resolve setting in.

"Max..."

"Don't argue with me on this. Logan's already looking, I can meet him there and we'll try to locate her before anything bad happens." Alec sighed, 'she's already gone' he realized 'no use waisting my breath'.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" He asked resignedly.

"Stay here; wait for my call in case we need backup." With that she was out of the door without a second thought. Alec glanced at those watching him and shrugged.

"At least I tried."

"What did our kind benefactor say." Leo inquired. They all knew that Bartley called as soon as the news came through, that Max talked to him alone and that it was part of the reason why she was so pissed off.

"That officially he can't interfere but will do what he can." The blond X5 replied. Mole grumbled something abusive at that and walked off while Alec leaned back against the wall. There were few things in this world he hated more than waiting.

* * *

"On the floor." The woman motioned with her free hand while walking fully inside. No one moved. Police sirens blared again on the street, much closer now. "Do it!" Her voice grew tense. Original Cindy made a few steps forward, deciding that the girl needed to be set straight, for her own sake.

"Put that thing down suga, you're among friends." She said calmly and found herself staring at the tip of the gun.

"I've got no friends here." The transgenic retorted. She was tall and slender, with pale skin, shoulder length auburn hair and steely grey eyes.

"You were heading to Terminal City right?" Cindy tried again. "I can help you out."

"Why?"

"Cause you're part of Max's family and that means mine too." The girl's eyes widened. At that moment they heard the sound of feet and shouting. A loud and familiar voice rang through the speaker "The building is surrounded, come quietly and you won't be harmed."

"De ja vu anyone?" One messenger whispered, a veteran of the first 'siege'. The transgenic turned towards the entrance and then back to OC, her hand lowered.

"Can you get me out?" she asked, quietly now. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Cindy looked over at Normal who nodded in understanding.

"Come with me." Grabbing her hand she led them to the room behind Normal's office and to the hatch that led to the sewers, the same one Sketchy once used to escape from a fake bio-hazard disaster. The lanky youth followed after them. "Stay back, fool." OC hissed.

"No way am I missing this, it could be my next headline."

* * *

White couldn't believe his rotten luck as he eyed the familiar building with disdain, memories of his recent failure here causing tremors in his otherwise impregnable confidence. What's worst the man now coming towards him had been a witness to it all.

"Special agent White, we meet again" Detective Clemente didn't hide the look of satisfaction on his face. "I assume you're here to take over the prisoner."

"I have the authorization." White replied through his teeth.

'I'm sure. Unfortunately we don't have her."

"What?"

"We searched the whole building, she ain't there. According to the man who owns the place she was in and out the back door before we got here." The detective made this report with such serenity that it was obvious the transgenic's escape was no big disappointment for him. The familiar sprang forward.

"He's lying." He growled but the other held him back, still calm.

"I'll notify you if there's any progress." Clemente said firmly before walking away. White restrained the urge to do something violent and pulled out his cell.

"Did you find her?"

"Still looking sir but its only a matter of time." He told himself to be patient, turning around to scan the crowd. He was sure 452 was here as well and the thought that he might get two birds with one stone made the wait worth-while.

* * *

Max pulled her hood lower on her face as she sat in Logan's car, watching her old work-place from a distance. She had gotten there as quickly as she could but was apparently too late for the rescue attempt. Seeing White only made her more worried. Feeling her unease Logan put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, they don't have her yet, which means we still have a chance." He knew what was at stake, saw the same snapshot White had seen. The transgenic they were looking for was more than family, she was one of Max's own.

"Not if White has his people here with those heat detection things." she replied, anxious but glad he was by her side, despite the fact that their relationship was a bit awkward lately his presence was soothing.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" He asked. The X5 shook her head. "Is there another way out of the building?"

"No...maybe," something OC told her, she remembered laughing, "a hatch, there's a hatch that leads to the basement and the sewers." Logan checked something on his portable computer.

"There's a group of tunnels running here, and across to sector 5. If we go down now we have a good chance of cutting them off." He moved to get out of the car but she stopped him, her eyes following the familiar figure of their enemy as he walked off the scene at a brisk pace. 'they found her' she was sure of it.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

"So you're an X5?" Sketchy asked in a half whisper. They were walking down another tunnel, keeping to the wall, the transgenic girl leading the way. She nodded slightly in reply. "What made you pick Jam Pony as a target?" OC, losing patience smacked him on the head. "Just asking, my readers will be curious."

"I saw Max there in that newscast about a month ago, when they found me it was the only place I could think of." Now it was Cindy's turn to ask a question.

"So you know my boo?" In the dark tunnel she thought she saw a small smile on the transgenic's delicate face.

"Since we were children." She said and turned to look at the other girl. "My name's Jondy." At that moment they were stopped by the sound of voices and lights flashing up ahead.

* * *

"This is getting boring." Leo commented. They were still in the main room watching the story unfold on the monitors and waiting for news. "We can still go in after them." Alec shook his head.

"We won't know where to look." He said, trying to hide his own worry. At that moment they heard a noise from the door that led outside into the parking area. Bo and Riva, two cat-like transhumans posted on guard duty came in leading someone.

"Sorry sir, this guy says he needs to see Max." The guest shook off their arms and straightened himself. Leo made a sour face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, recognizing the arrogant youth who was Bartley's assistant.

"Boss said you needed help." X6 821 replied, peering around with unmasked curiosity.

* * *

They were walking as quietly as they could, Max keeping her eyes focused on the figure that moved in front of them in the distance.

"Max we should call for backup." Logan said softly, the idea of going after White leaving him more than anxious. The X5 shook her head.

"There's no time, I have to get to her before he does." She replied stubbornly and heard him sigh. Logan knew her well enough to know there was no point arguing.

"Where is he headed, the street's a dead end." He asked instead.

Max narrowed her eyes and pointed up ahead. There was an old storage building to the left of them. White was definitely making for the entrance. "They must have cornered them there." Logan continued, thinking aloud.

"Them?" He wished he didn't have to tell her.

"I checked before you came, OC and Sketchy weren't inside when the police arrived and only someone from Jam Pony would know about the sewer exit." Max felt her heart beat faster.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Sketchy asked, his face a mixture of fear and excitement. The X5 didn't bother replying, all her attention focused on the place where the sound of voices could be herd. They were surrounded in the tunnel and had to climb up the closest hatch which led to a street with a dead-end and only one place to hide. Now she tensed hearing someone approach from the entrance.

* * *

"You sure she's in there?" Otto nodded.

"The thermo-detectors confirm an above average impulse coming from inside."

"Have you blocked all the exits?" White asked as he surveyed the scene.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, move in. I want her alive." He smiled expectantly. She had followed him, he sensed it, despite all her best efforts at keeping out of his sight. A little more patience and 452 will be his.

* * *

Jondy heard them enter, flashlights searching, guns poised and ready to fire at the slightest movement. Her instincts told her the only option was fighting, something she hasn't done in years, and hoped would never have to do again. She glanced back at the other two.

"Stay here." She told them steadily. The young woman, Max's friend, grabbed her hand.

"What about you?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm gonna try and get through, give you a chance to get away." The X5 replied already looking ahead but the other regained her attention.

"No, you don't know these guys, they're dangerous." OC urged, knowing too well the damage White could do and his vehement hatred of Max and all her kind.

"I know." The X5 whispered back. She moved forward suddenly, blurring, catching the men off guard but only for a few moments. Just as she took out her third one the other twelve had her surrounded.

* * *

Max was trying to reach the building through a side door, leaving Logan to watch the front but just as she disposed of the two men guarding it gun shots erupted from the inside and she ran in without hesitation.

* * *

"You have nowhere to go." One of the men, probably the leader, stated holding the transgenic at gunpoint. Jondy looked around and realized he was right, there were too many of them. Still she wasn't gonna let them have her that easily, not after what happened to Zane. Lifting her hands up as if in surrender she suddenly jumped up, grabbing on to a loose water-pipe and swinging forward to take out the three men in front, half expecting to feel the sting of a bullet as the others went after her. But none came. She swung around to see that they were engaged by another figure, a slim brunette that was raising havoc among her attackers. 'Max' she thought with relief but then a strong arm seized her around the neck.

"Stop 452, or your sister's dead." A sharp voice commanded

Max turned in mid swing, and met his eyes. Cold dark eyes filled with fury and triumph. Letting the unfortunate next to her slide to the ground, she stepped towards the man who had ended the lives of so many of her kind and was now threatening to end another.

"Let her go." She said quietly. Jondy was looking at her, a silent apology in her eyes.

"Sure, as soon as you give yourself in." He replied taking his time." You know 452 I thought you were smarter than this, coming here on your own," The X5 didn't answer, his words giving her a bit of hope. 'He thinks I came alone, he doesn't know about Logan, if I can stole him he'll get help,"

"You never told me about your big evil plan, you know, the one you need me dead for." She could hear a murmur of confusion from the operatives behind her. White tensed.

"You'll be brought in for questioning, 452, there some things we must discuss."

"I can tell you right now, I don't know where Ray is" She retorted. The look of frustration on the familiar's face was evident.

"Enough." He barked. "Surrender quietly and I'll set her free." At that moment there was a loud crash as several tiny objects flew in through the narrow windows at the top, smoke filling the small storage space as they hit the ground. Taking advantage of her attacker's moment of surprise Jondy kicked back with all her strength and feeling his arm slip slightly lunged forward, disappearing in the white cloud and hearing a loud curse at her retreat. A few steps and she hit someone, but instead of lashing out her heart skipped a beat as he took her hand and pulled her to the side making a motion for silence.

"Ben?" the X5 asked hesitantly.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sketchy demanded in a half whisper as he observed OC starting to inch forward from their hiding place

"I can't just sit here anymore, we gotta get help." She shot back. Sketchy didn't say anything more as he felt a hand close around his mouth.

"No need, help's already here." A familiar gruff voice said.

* * *

Max peered around trying to see through the thick air in the room and assess the situation. White was still somewhere up front, his men were momentarily stunned looking for a target in the white smog. Whatever this thing was, now was her only chance of getting her sister out. She moved forward, searching for the familiar but instead got dragged to the side by some one equally strong who pushed her towards the now open exit door. Light filtered through it and she recognized the person by her side immediately.

"Get in the car princess." Leo, wearing an odd disguise of hood and shades, ushered her into a black van parked right outside and she saw both OC and Sketchy with Mole sitting behind them. Her best friend got up to hug her and over her shoulder she found Logan giving her a reassuring smile from the driver's seat.

"What's going on?" The X5 demanded, turning back towards the building and seeing the smoke filtering out, a moment later Alec and Jondy appeared, he pushed her inside, shut the door and Logan hit the gas pedal. Max found herself going from one hug to another as the sister she hasn't seen for over ten years and thought would never see again put her arms around her in a silent embrace. "I'm sorry I put you in danger Maxie." She said softly.

'It's ok J, everything is ok now." The other replied then looked up at Alec. "I thought I told you to stay put." He grinned.

"Now aren't you glad I never listen."

* * *

An hour and a couple of narrow escapes over Sector check-points later they were home, puling up into the wide dimly-lit parking area of Terminal City. As Max slid the doors of the van open she could see that maybe half of the place had gathered to welcome them and she was quickly crushed as Joshua half dragged her out in a bear hug. "Easy big fella." The X5 protested half-heartedly. Alec Leo and the lizard man were already exchanging stories of their newest adventure.

"Max find sister?" The dog-man asked one arm still around her. Max smiled and motioned for Jondy to join them. The red head looked around shyly, conscious of so many people but was quickly overcome as Joshua hugged her as well. "Family now." He told her.

Max moved away from them, telling the dog man to take Jondy to go see Luke for a medical check up despite the X5's protests. She turned back to the people in the van." Thanks, for everything." Max said, feeling guilty for dragging her friends into trouble again. OC smiled at her.

'No problem boo, you know we always got your back."

"Yeah, besides, with this story my boss will love me." Sketchy added and got dangerous looks from both the females. Logan looked at her silently as she walked over to him.

"Well the day is saved." He said quietly.

"Yeah." They looked at each-other for a moment, forgetting all the past hurts and disagreements for a moment. Logan smiled a bit.

"You should go to them." He said with only a touch of sadness in his voice. Max hesitated.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He nodded, his eyes still soft.

"Call me later." She nodded and watched as the van drove out into the outside dark. Turning slowly she spotted Alec talking up some girl, most likely with an impressive tale of today's heroic rescue.

"You're right, I'm glad you didn't listen." She told him, pulling him away without much consideration.

"Is that supposed to be a thank you?" He asked, only slightly miffed.

"So how did you know where to look?"

"Thanks to Wiz."

"Wiz?" He grinned.

"You're not the only one who gets to give names." Then he told her everything that happened while she was away, about the X6 sent to help them and how he managed to hack into the same system White's NSA buddies used to track transgenics and tell them their location.

"Our familiar friend is gonna have a load of trouble after today." He finished with a look of satisfaction that clearly told he felt it his personal victory. Max looked thoughtful, remembering the look of pure hatred in White's eyes and feeling that this meeting of theirs was not the last, that somehow he would find a way to hurt her.

* * *

"You know what this means brother." The man standing in front of him was feared by nearly everyone in the Conclave. Marius, son of Marcus, next in line to be the head priest turned to face his opponent. His sharp features and cold dark eyes were a mask of calm.

"I will argue my case." White said stiffly.

"That would not be wise Ames. Today's failure was inexcusable, for any one else the punishment would have been death but you are an old friend and have served the cause with loyalty."

'That means what."

"You can leave willingly. Your post with the NSA has been compromised; your standing with the elders is more than shaky. All I can do is give you this chance, think about it." As White left the room he knew he had no choice, that if he didn't take the offer they would come after him with a vengeance. Yet his exile would not last long, like any other organization the Conclave was all about power, a struggle for a higher place in the hierarchy and there were more than one way to come out on top.

* * *

Hope you're still reading. Sorry, about not updating for a while but I had a friend over and he needed undivided attention. Two more chapters to come very soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hello to those who are reading and have reviewed. I know its been a while, sorry but I have been stuck in the countryside with no phone or internet. As soon as I'm back in civilization I will post the rest of the story (about 22 chaps) to make up for the wait, as well as begin a sequel.

Thanks for being patient :)

* * *


End file.
